


Patronage

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bastien Gottlieb - Freeform, Birgit Gottlieb (OC), Camille Langlais (OC), Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Exploitation, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb is a product of science, but science requires funding and the deep pockets behind him like to keep tabs on progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronage

**Author's Note:**

> 6 March 1995  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Shichi-go-san — MM, 15/11/2020, Nishinoomote -

Birgit follows the incubator for _Le Bâillon_ and the assistant pushing the wheelchair from the ultrasound room and, in the reception area, offers her arm. „We'll see you in two weeks, Miss Arale.“

The woman accepts, eases to her feet, replies quietly, „See you then, Doctor.“ She bows her head and shuffles out the front door, one hand cradling her eight-month pregnancy.

(Soon, so soon!)

Birgit drags her eyes away and across the room to the man—oh, of course, he was coming today—bows and greets, «Welcome, Mr Engländer. I hope your visit to this little town has been pleasant.»

Langlais inclines his head. «It has been lovely, Doctor Gottlieb.»

«Please, let's talk in my office.» Birgit opens and holds the interior door, walks beside Langlais past examination and consultation rooms, small offices, and basic labs. Through another door and into the **real** labs.

«How go your latest projects?» asks Langlais.

«Very, very well.» She smiles. «The Mask passed you on her way out.»

«I see you continue to make use of our African connections to secure participants.»

Birgit waves a hand. «It's the most cost-effective approach. They are **so** much less expensive to sponsor than Europeans of similar quality.»

Langlais chuckles. «I appreciate your attention to our bottom line, Doctor.»

She acknowledges.

«Judging by the state of that young woman, The Mask is very near fruition.»

«We should have a result within a month.»

«Everything proceeds as planned?»

«Yes. Today's tests show perfect health and no evidence of the template's 'gifts', though the genes remain.»

«Good, good. What will you do after the birth?»

«If it survives, I plan to have it raised alongside its template. A twin study, if you will.»

«Very wise.»

«Thank you.»

«Have you decided his name?»

«Perhaps you would enjoy choosing one?»

«Thank you for the honour, Doctor.» Langlais ponders. «The template is called 'Hermann', yes?»

«Yes.»

«Then perhaps 'Sébastien'—another 'warrior' name—will serve him well.» Considers. «Or 'Bastien'—two syllables, two twins.»

Birgit nods. «He'll be 'Bastien', then.»

«Excellent,» smiles Langlais. «Have you had a moment to go over the design requirements for The Blackbox?»

«I have,» she replies. «Step into my office so we may discuss it.» Birgit gestures to the door.

«Of course, Doctor.» Langlais steps inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Todd Fong](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ameotoko/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ameotoko/2387078440/).
> 
> Awesome beta-ness by artificallifecreator.
> 
> First things first, _GOTTLIEB AND LANGLAIS' EXPLOITATION OF AFRICAN WOMEN IS REPREHENSIBLE_. It's _meant_ to be reprehensible to everyone _but_ them. These are not good people and they _will_ be excoriated in-story for this when they're found out. Do not FOR ONE SECOND think I condone their actions or sympathize with them.
> 
> Deep breath. Exhale.
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> After a long, long, _long_ delay it was great to finally figure out who was funding Dr Mrs Gottlieb's research on cloning and _why_ they were funding it. So, yeah, expect to see Mr Langlais float through these tales every now and again and for his aims to be slowly revealed.
> 
> It was also great to finally realize why my inner vision of Bastien looked _exactly_ like Hermann, while Karla and Dietrich looked quite different.


End file.
